GO GATSU NO HANA POT ONESHOT KOUHEI TANAKA AND OC
by Ralur
Summary: Zakuro never though that jealousy and revenge is a double edged sword...until she falls in love with him. This was also a request loooong time ago by someone on quizilla. She asked for some Naruto in it as well. I tried to keep it at a minimum. Enjoy!


**GO GATSU NO HANA**

Little question marks were floating in Zakuro's head before she bursted out yelling: -

-"What are they idiots?"

-"Zakuro chan it's not nice to call people such names."

- "But it's true senpai!"

-"They are people who just don't understand when to give up and what is best for them.-

" That's too long Hanako"

- "That's an idiot!"

-"What's going on around here, and what's with the yelling Zakuro?"

- "Well you see buchou..."

-"It's seems the girls from Jousei dared us to a match." her fellow senpai cut her out much to Zakuro's displeasure.

-"Again?"

-"That's what I was saying. Idiots. He, sore losers."

- Zakuro..."

-"What?"

-"Well I think it's best if we just leave them alone and see our own business, we have an upcoming tournament so we should focus on that, right Hanako, Ayumi?" Well Hanako nodded in agreement and Ayumi, well she just stood there.

-"Whaat?" But, but...why?"

-"Zakuro..." "They challenged us, we should accept so they can learn once and for all they don't stand a chance."

-"Anou sa Zakuro, weren't you the one who said they were idiots for challenging us again?"

-"I did Ayumi senpai."

- "Well then brat keep your mouth shut."

-"I changed my mind though."

-"Really now…"

-"If we deny their challenge they'll think we're afraid of them or something, and besides we are the ones that should live up to our names and kick their asses sorry. We have a reputation to keep dammit!"

-"Didn't you feel like she was talking only to herself?"

-"Ayumi, shh"

- "It's ok Hanako senpai, I heard what she said. It's all right I'm not mad it's just that I feel that Ayumi senpai has lost her reason for playing tennis, or she is just bored, or scared, I don't know. It's a shame though she was a valuable player."

-"Why that little..."

- "Ayumi please..." "So Zakuro, you say we should take up their challenge."

-"Yes. And besides it'll do us good. Some training before the tournament." They couldn't argue with their best junior. When she had set something in her mind there was no turning back.

-"Fine, we'll accept their chalenge, but Zakuro...if you fail to win any of the matches they challenge you to, it's cleaning period for you after that. Girls locker room AND boys locker room for a month."

-"Ayumi you can't put her do that."

-"Sush Hanako. Well?'" Boys locker room. She knew what that meant. That was a place of pure cannibalistic impulses towards girls. Cannibalistic and perverted impulses. That was not a place for innocent Zakuro.

- "Deal."

-"Yare yare, well girls it's settled then. Now go and finish your matches."

- "Osu buchou!" Zakuro and Ayumi were finishing a heated game on court 1 that drove everybody else's attention, not to mention it was a good reason for the other regulars to slack off.

-"Ne Hanako, do you think she accepted the challenge because of him or because she is too proud to refuse one.

-"Both, but mainly because of him."

- "Ahh, that's our proud and stubborn Zakuro."

-"This way you dork."

-"Hey isn't that Zakuro? Ooiii Zakuro-chaaan!"

-"Oh, hey Naruto" she waved back and avoided a ball towards her head."

- "Are you trying to kill me senpai? It nearly hit my head."

-"Pay attention. "

-"Jeez."

- "Wow I didn't know Zakuro-chan was so good at tennis.

- "Hn." (guess who that is.).

-"Well, of course she's Sasuke's cousin nevertheless. Black eyes met even draker ones. Until Zakuro stuck her tongue out at him. He sighed.

- "Let's go."

- "Whaa..? But I wanna see the match."

- "Stop whining Naruto and come already, we have kendo tomorrow morning. Hayaku. And stop complaining so much to your captain."

- "Really Sakura-chan you're so mean sometimes..."

It wasn't the purple evening that had her heart in a forgotten silence. Or the the blending setting sun. A single star was visible on the closely turning midnight blue sky. Her eyes closed to the scent of her favourite flowers, chishima zakura. It was the kind of silence that was needed by her at times. Where nothing and no one could disturb her in the presence of the only flowers she felt held the utmost beauty among other living, quiet things on earth. They bloomed in late may, much later then the regular sakura trees and their beauty consisted in that precisley. It was a temporary beauty that faded away with the first heavy rain. So Zakuro was holding on to the sunny days and clear sky. Dark eyes met the night.

-"Zakuro…".

- "What are you doing here Sasuke nii-chan?

-" Looking for you. Are you all right?."

-"Stop worrying about me nii-chan, I'm fine . Really."

-" I heard the girls from Jousei challenged you to a match again. And you accepted."

- "Ha,! Silly jousei girls, they don't know what's in store for them tomorrow." He couldn't help but smile.

-"Are you going because of him?"

-"NO! Dammit why does everybody think it's because of him? It's not".

- "Shut up and sit down" he said dragging her to the moist ground.

- "Ouch, that hurt nii-chan!".

-"Hn'

-. "Jeez".

- " I just want you…..I just want you to be happy, that's all.. Since you broke up with Neji…".

- "Neji is history. Over. Finished."

-"He hurt you that bastard of a Hyuga…"

-"And I hurt him back. Twice as much. Nobody makes me suffer and gets away with it. But that happened some time ago, I want to live my life to its fullest now." Watching her determined face made him think of his own dreams and expectations. She always seemed so sure of herself and of what she wanted, like it was only a hand grab away…. When he thought he had discovered everything about her by now, she comes and surprises him like that. She really is a hard person to figure out..

- "Thanks nii-chan…"

- "Hm? For what?"

- "For being here for me". The smile she had on her face right now was one of the things he most treasured. Because it wasn't often that she smiled, and when she did it was unbelievably beautiful.

-"I'll always be here for you. 

-"Well, I'll go take a shower and get some sleep, tomorrow is ass kicking time! Night nii-chan." Seeing her retreating figure he thought that she was one of the most beautiful flowers out there. He only wished she could see that as well. He knew that deep inside her heart she too wished to be hugged and kissed sometimes, that in various points she had a certain vulnerability to her.

- "If he hurts her, I'll break every bone in his body." And Uchiha Sasuke always kept to his threats…

-"Oi, Kouhei, close the door will ya', it's cold. And come inside, it's almost midnight.

-"Shut up already, I'm coming.'' He let the cherry flowers fall to the evening wind."

-"Kajimoto buchou, guess who is coming to our lovely school?.

-"Who?"

-"None other than the beautiful girls from Eitoku. And my princess is coming to…"

- "Well what for?" "It seems our girls challenged them to a match."

-"Again?"

-"Yep."

- Yare, yare…".

-"Ne Kouhei kun why don't you put a smile on that pretty face of yours, your ojou-chan is coming to see you."

-"Shut up Wakato."

-"Oh, sensitive, ha ha ha.."

-"Idiot…"

-"Here they are."

- "Where? Let me see my beautiful princess!"

-"Oi Wakato, calm down will ya?".

-"Aaah what beauty! Zakuro-chaaan!"

-"Who's that Zakuro?"

-"An idiot, now let's go senpai."

- "Ah, Zakuro-chan, why are you ignoring me beautiful?"

-"Get lost loser." Well, it had to be said that everyone bursted into laughter much to Wakarto's dismay.

Blue icy eyes met indefinable black.

-"So you came.''

- " Of course we did, couldn't lose the opportunity to beat you senseless again."

-"Zakuro…"

- "Ha, we know all your tricks chibisuke, you don't stand a chance this time."

-"Nandato?"

-"Zakuro, calm down".

-"I'll make you eat dirt.'

-"Hm, let's see what you've got." This will be over in no time."

-"And you said I had to get up early for kendo practice… You lied Sakura-chan…"

-"Oh zip it Naruto."

- "And what the hell is with the cap Sasuke? And where are we?

-" Would you shut up idiot.

- "Naniii?

-"Naruto keep your mouth shut, will you.''….."

-"Up here."

-"Ready Zakuro?"

-"I was born ready Ayumi senpai." "Here we go."

-"5-0, Uchiha vs Sato."

- "Wow, great…." "Zakuro-chan is really unbelievable. I expected her to be good but this is…"

- "That's my butterfly…if only she were my girlfriend…" Two sets of eyes were looking daggers at him.

-"Calm down Sasuke, it's not like Zakuro is going to look at some weird orange haired guy like him.

-"Something wrong, Kouhei?"

- "Nothing".

" 6-love, Uchiha vs Sato."

-"Ha ! eat that."

- "Well done Zakuro-chan.!"

-"Shut up loser."

- "Really now, you're so mean…."

-"Like I care."

-"You know, Sakura-chan, it doesn't surprise me at all that Sasuke and Zakuro are cousins….she's as cold hearted as him. What?"

- "Naruto, sometimes I think you'll never grow up."

-"Heeey!"

-"So, who's next? I'm in the mood of beating your sorry ass today."

-"Seems like our Zakuro is all fired up today."

-"Yeah, well he's standing next to the court, watching her, that sure is a boost for her."

-"Who?"

- "Him, over there."

- "Mmmm, cute."

- "Right?''.

6-love Uchiha Zakuro." Hell yeah!"

- "Oi Zakuro, take it easy on them."

-"Hm".

"Okay 10 minute break guys."

-"What? But why? I was really getting in the mood…"

-"Go and have some water Zakuro, cool down a bit."

"Pfff… hai , hai…"

It was a hot day outside, even if the sun started falling, the air on her skin left a melting sensation. Cool water made her feel better.

-"So…" "Her black orbs darted to the owner of the voice.

- "Seems like you're winning little girl.."

-"Hm, but of course, I was born to win. Little boy."

-"Well it's not like our girls are much of a thing really. But you've gotten better." Silence suddenly took over the conversation. A harsh and deep staring began. His smirk annoyed the life out of her.

- "Court ten, after it's over. I'll be waiting. Be prepared little girl." Her eyes bore the side of his retreating back.

-"I'm always prepared. Just wait and see" is what she told herself.

-"Were have you been Kouhei?"

-"None of your business."

-"Hm , harsh."

-"You're late."

-"Just thought I'll give you a little more rest. You need it."

-"Why you little…"

- "Knock them out Zakuro. And don't forget if you lose…"

"Hai hai..It's just…" "Hmm". She turned around smiling devilishly. " I never lose, Senpai." She only had to smile at what she said.

-"Ganbatte."

-"Aa… such beauty before my eyes…."

-"Oi Wakato snap out if it already."

-"What an idiot."

5-love, Uchiha Zakuro."

- "Wow, sugoooiii! Zakuro-chan, ganbatte na!"

- "Oi Naruto you idiot!

-"Ouch that hurt Sakura-chan!" Why did you have to drag me down like that… ah, itai."

-"You idiot, you want us to get us killed, if she finds out we're here we're dead meat."

-"But it was Sasuke's idea to come here in the first place."

- "Shut up already."

"6-love Zakuro Uchiha."

-"She won.."

-"Of course she did, she's Sasuke's cousin."

" Will you stop it with that? "with "she's sasuke's cousin" ". "

-"But it's true."

- "I know it's true."

-"Stop it, the both of you."

- "Anou sa, Zakuro chan, was she always like this?"

- " She hates to lose, that's why she puts all her effort in winning. And she usually succeeds in what she's planning. It's been like this ever since she was little. She's very passionate in what she does."

-"Has she ever lost to you, Sasuke kun?"

-"Well…"

-"Congratulations Zakuro-chan."

-"Thanks, but it was no sweat."

-"My beautiful flower let me congratulate you…"

-"Come near me and I'll push the racquet up your ass. Freak"

-"Uuu, scary."

- "So, who' next?"

-"Heee? Aren't you done?"

-"Well…..no."

-"Chotto matte."

-"Hm?" "Coach."

- "Thank you for your match Zakuro san, it's been quite a thrill watching you play tennis. But my girls are tired, and so must be you. Let's finish it here. Thank you for your presence, I hope my girls learned something out of this.

-" I say we stop here as well."

- "Buchou?"

-"It's enough Zakuro-chan. You're tired as well".

-"If you say so buchou. Well I'm not tired, but I'm afraid if I kick their asses to much they won't be able to stand up anymore."

- "Stop bragging Zakuro."

- "Well, let's go home. Come on."

-"Actually I'm kind of thirsty, you go up ahead, I'll catch up."

-"Hm? Really?"

- "Yeah."

-"Well ok…"

-"Ja, I'm going."

-"I wonder what's gotten up to her.?"

-"Shall we wait at the gate for her?

-"Yeah, let's do that."

-"Are? Where's Zakuro-chan going?" Sasuke'e eyes were following her rapid but determined footsteps."

-"Let's go."

-"He? What? Wait! I wanna go home, I'm hungry. Sasuke!"

-"Hurry up Naruto."

- "Mou….I'm hungry…"

The sun was rapidly falling to its sleep, leaving an undisturbed shade of light across a still day. No wind. Just hot air. Clay was rising as she got inside the court.

-"Ready?"

- "Always".

- "You must be tired from all the matches you played before. I'll give you a handicap, I'll let you serve first." His words only irritated her more. Nobody makes a fool out of her. She lost to him once, and she wasn't proud of it at all. Of course back at that time circumstances had been…different. But a defeat is a defeat. Zakuro was proud, but fair. But she swore she'd never lose again. And she never made a promise she couldn't keep.

-"Who's that Sasuke?"

-"Wait a second…Sasuke kun isn't that the guy from last time, when Zakuro and her team were challenged to play. About 3 months ago. Neji kun was there as well, back then.

-"What? Neji?. But then…"

Sasuke kept quiet.

-"Aaahh mou, what's keeping her so long, it's been 15 minutes already! Is she drinking the whole fountain or what? I'll go look for her."

-"Ayumi!"

-"5 all. Tired?"

-"You wish." His damn smirk was really getting to her.

-"Zakuro-chan is getting mad…'' Sasuke kun?" His eyes were glued to her figure.

-"That liitle girl, where did she go?" The sound of racquet hitting a ball caught her attention.

-"Oi Zakuro, you he….re….What the Heck?"

-"Tie break." The sun was almost past the horizon line, leaving only a shallow light across the sky. The only sound available was a fast and deep breathing. Dark eyes were gleaming with determination. "I'll win, no mater what."

"Zakuro…."

-"Now what's keeping Ayumi so long! Mataku… These girls are nothing but trouble. Especially Zakuro."

It wasn't a usual ball. Nor one that you could reach easily. In fact even the best of the best would have had trouble returning it. But she was out of the ordinary, by a long draw. Maybe it was a bit of luck in there too. Or his own hesitation. Her hand was griping hardly her racquet. The sun was already out, leaving a forgotten pulse of orange in the corner of the earth. The sky was shutting down. "Game set and match, Zakuro Uchiha…..36-34."

- "Seems like you won."

-"Hm, of course I did. You hesitated. Idiot. I don't need another handicap, who do you think I am?"

-"Shut up."

"What?"

- " I said shut up."

-"You can't tell me to shut up!"

-"I just did." Her eyes were boaring holes into him. Yet that smirk of his wouldn't disappear.

- "You stupid…" Light was already gone. Only a tinge of orange was dusting the air. A slowly eating shadow was embracing the coming night.

-"Well I'll be dammed…."

-"Zakuro-chan…."

-"Sasuke…you all right.?"

His lips were over hers in a possessive claim. She couldn't do anything from the sudden surprise her body had received. Or somewhere deep in her mind she had the sudden urge to just let go. For only a bit. Because she liked him. If it were someone else, she would have broken a jaw by now. His lips were demanding with just the right pressure and feel to them. She wanted to let go and melt together in his kiss. She wanted to forever keep the memory of his taste and the touch of his tongue. And what's more he made her feel like she was only his, she never needed to think of another. She had figured out she enjoyed being kissed like this, hard and long. Her eyes had long before closed to accentuate the feel of his tongue against her own, and the soft touch of their lips enclosing each other's. There was no sound anymore.

-"You did that to me last time. You wanted to hurt your ex boyfriend. So you kissed me."

-"Kouhei…"

-"I was hurt. Because I wanted it to be real. Because since that day, you were constantly on my mind. Because I want you to be only mine and no one else's." His determined face and voice made her heart race. And that doesn't happen to Zakuro Uchiha."

-"Well…..can you handle me?". That was a rhetoric question. That smirk again and another kiss was his answer.

-"Well Sasuke, I think Zakuro-chan just found a boyfriend."

-"Let's go home."

- "Aaaah I'm so starving! Ramen ramen!

- " Naruto, shut up you baka. " "Ne Sakura chan I'll treat you to ramen as well, na, na?"

-"Hm, Zakuro Zakuro, you naughty girl…Well I guess it can't be helped. I'll just go and tell the others you'll be coming later." Night was already here.

Three months later.

-"Zakuro."

-"Oh, Nii-chan. What's up?"

-"I wanted to see what you were doing. Got a date?"

- "He, sort of." "Anou sa Onii-chan."

- "Hm?" "Three months ago…were you there?"

-"What?" "You were weren't you. Thought I heard Naruto's voice. He sure is poor at keeping a cover. You were worried about me weren't you?"

-"I was."

- "So, when he kissed me…?"

- "Naruto and Sakura had to jump on me to keep me from….not killing him."

-"He he, I figured." "But it's okay now."

- "Hm? How come?" "I don't know if you figured this out Zakuro, but ever since you two started going out, you're laughing more often. And if you're happy, I'm happy." Her smile right now, is what made him think that he might just be the one for her."

-"Well, I'll be going ,I have a match."

- "Beat him to a pulp." He he, I will. And onii-chan.

-"What?" "Thank you. For being here for me."

-"I'll always be here for you. ….

- "I know…."


End file.
